HO John Peel 17 1989
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 17 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape Tracklisting side a *Happy Mondays: Clap Your Hands (12" - Madchester Rave On EP) Factory FAC 242 20 November 1989 *Filler: World Turned Around (split 7" with Sponge Tunnel - Little Red Fire Engine / World Turn Around) WetspotsWax WET45005 20 November 1989 *Loop: Arc-Lite (Radar) (12") Situation Two SIT 64 T 23 November 1989 also 15 November 1989 07 December 1989 *Jellyfish Kiss: Off The Floor! (album - Eagle Eyes Pop! / Plank) Demon FIEND CD 190 23 November 1989 *Bolt Thrower: World Eater (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache MOSH 13 *Extreme Noise Terror: Punk:? Fact Or Fiction (split album with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below SINK 1 27 November 1989 *Filthkick: Cabin Fever (92°F) (split album with Extreme Noise Terror - In It For Life) Sink Below SINK 1 27 November 1989 *Revenge: 7 Reasons (7" promo) Factory FAC 247/7 *Sink: Kick (7" EP - Don't Burn The Hook) Decoy DYS 4 04 December 1989 *Ian McCulloch: Damnation (session) 04 December 1989 *Fuknotz: The Munsters Theme (album - Let's Play Scratch And Sniff) Wanghead WH 008 04 December 1989 *A.C. Temple: Horsetrading (album - Sourpuss) Blast First BFFP 45 04 December 1989 *Pooh Sticks: Teenage High (7" -The Pure Styx) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 33 28 November 1989 07 December 1989 this is the first track on the EP *Fudge Tunnel: Sex Mammoth (7") Pigboy PIG 2 28 November 1989 *Majority Of One: You Left It Behind (album - Think About Tomorrow) First Strike FST002 *808 State: 808080808 (album - Ninety) ZTT ZTT2 06 December 1989 side b *Honeymoon Killers: Getting Hot (7" - Get It Hot b/w Gettin' Hot) Sub Pop SP51 11 December 1989 *Lonely Moans:Texas Love Goat (7" - Shoot The Cool b/w Texas Love Goat) Sub Pop SP46 11 December 1989 *Pooh Sticks: Teenage High (7" -The Pure Styx) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 33 11 December 1989 this is the second track on the EP *Taking Your Business: Snoopy (Radio Mix) (12" - Snoopy / The New Thing) Bad Boy BAD S706 13 December 1989 *Red Letter Day: Last Night (7") Released Emotions TCS 001 06 December 1989 *Dub Sex: Kamina (12" - Time Of Life) Scam SCAM 005 13 December 1989 *Snapdragons: Girls Blouses (session) 14 December 1989 *Lonely Moans: Shoot The Cool (7" - Shoot The Cool b/w Texas Love Goat) Sub Pop SP46 14 December 1989 *Extreme Noise Terror: Work For Never (split album with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below SINK 1 12 December 1989 *Blade: The Comin' Is Near (12" - Lyrical Maniac EP) Raw Bass BLADE 1202 30 November 1989 *Electronic: Getting Away With It (7") Factory Fac257/7 30 November 1989 *Nexus 21: Bass Inclusion (album - The Rhythm Of Life) Blue Chip BLUE TEC. 2 30 November 1989 *Creaming Jesus: Mug (12") Jungle JUNG 52T 33:36-36:36 18 December 1989 *Terminal Cheesecake: unknown track (album - V.C.L.) Wiiija WIIIJLP 3 18 December 1989 *Happy Mondays: Hallelujah (Club Mix) (12" - Madchester Rave On (Remixes)) Factory FAC 242R 18 December 1989 *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Bucket And Spade Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 017T 18 December 1989 File ;Name *1) john-peel-17a-1989 *2) john-peel-17b-1989 ;Length *1) 45:56 *2) 45:57 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1989 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online